


Negotiations

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can kill him for you if you want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

“I can kill him for you if you want.”

It took a moment for what Ronon had just said to sink into John’s brain and he turned to give the big man standing beside him a questioning frown.

“Excuse me?” he asked. “You can kill who?”

Ronon indicated with a nod the two figures that they stood guard over from a distance. Their two dark heads were almost touching as they bent over an official looking document.

“Dr. Jackson.” Ronon replied in his soft deep voice. “I can kill him.”

John gave Ronon a look of stunned confusion.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked dragging the younger man a few feet further away from the rough hewn table where the Atlantis diplomatic team sat finalizing a trade negotiation.

“He’s in the way,” Ronon said simply as if John had complete understanding of what he was taking about.

John gave a snort of exasperation causing the delegation to turn and look in their direction. Seeing their frowns, he pulled Ronon further away from the table but still within striking range if need be. Things were already tense enough between Atlantis and this group of farmers which was one reason that Elizabeth had asked Dr. Jackson to accompany them on this away team to finalize this treaty. John didn’t want to be accused of blowing the deal at the last moment.

“Ok, let’s pretend that I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he whispered. “And you explain to me why you’re threatening to do Dr. Jackson bodily harm.”

“I didn’t threaten to harm him, I said I could –“

“Ronon, so help me…” John shook his head which was starting to hurt.

“Between you and Elizabeth,” Ronon explained patiently as if talking to a child. “He’s getting in the way. I can get him out of the way, if you want.”

John’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as he met Ronon’s calm gaze. Was he kidding or not? Even now there were times when John felt that he really didn’t know his friend at all.

“That won’t be necessary, thank you,” he said pointedly. “I am perfectly capable of moving anyone I want from any…place I want. Without killing them”

“Ok,” Ronon said.

“Besides, “John continued flustered, “There is no ‘me and Elizabeth’. We’re just friends. Good friends but just friends.”

“Uh- huh,” Ronon said.

“And there’s nothing going on between Dr. Jackson and Elizabeth either,” John continued wondering why he didn’t just shut up. “They’re just colleagues. Like she and I are colleagues.”

Ronon looked him square in the eye and smiled. “You can believe that if you want to,” he said. “But you and I both know that’s not true.”

John opened his mouth to speak again but decided against it and turned back to the negotiations.

“In any case, my offer stands,” Ronon said quietly.

“No, thank you.” John replied firmly. “I do not want you to kill Dr. Jackson and that’s final.”

They stood in silence watching as the negotiations continued, until they saw Dr. Jackson move his chair closer to Elizabeth and drape his arm across the back of her chair. Ronon looked over at John raising a questioning eyebrow and giving him an amused smile.

“Although on second thought,” John muttered darkly. “I may want you to rough him up a little…”


End file.
